Jardín de niños
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Serie de drabbles/oneshot que cuentan las aventuras de Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, los gemelos Overland y Eros, en los días de infancia donde su amistad comenzó y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.
1. Capitulo 1

**Aclaración única:**

La historia solo busca llenar de azúcar mi avinagrada alma que se ha hundido en las penumbras del angst y necesita un descanso aunque sea corto (?) no tiene limite, se subirán los capítulos que se me vengan a la mente y espero que su vida se llene de azúcar con estos cortos pero amorosos capítulos -les lanza amor-

* * *

 _ **Espadas y bombones**_

—No quiero.

Jack negó de nuevo con la cabeza sin aceptar la invitación que Rapunzel le daba para jugar con ella y Merida. Podía tener sólo siete años, pero se consideraba lo bastante maduro y serio como para entender que las niñas jugaban con muñecas y tazas de té pero no ellos. Ellos sólo jugaban con espadas, carros y pistolas, no con muñecas.

—Vamos a jugar, ya no seas tonto.

Él entendía eso, pero Hiccup no. Él continuaba insistiendo tanto como la rubia frente a él y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Ni siquiera esperó una tercera vez para tomarlo de la mano y poner un alto a la conversación al pedir tiempo muerto a las niñas.

—Reunión de niños, esperen.

Con una distancia prudente para no ser escuchado, fortaleció el nivel de secreto de su conversación al ponerse de cuclillas y esperar a que Hiccup hiciera lo mismo para empezar a hablar.

—¿Por qué estas de su parte?

—Porque son nuestras amigas, Jack, y toda la semana hemos jugado a lo que queremos. Rapunzel casi nunca pone juegos y siempre se junta con nosotros en el recreo para jugar a las escondidas o al brujo y el sapo.

—Pues sí pero-

—Además trajo tazas para todos, leche de vainilla, chocolate y fresa.

—Sí pero-

—¡Y Merida trajo galletas y bizcochos! No tenemos que poner nada.

—¡Pero eso lo juegan las niñas!

—Yo no las vi quejándose cuando nos pusimos a jugar vikingos y conquistadores y Rapunzel sólo usaba su escudo y una cuerda.

Jack apretó los dientes al no tener más argumentos en contra. Le preocupaba que alguien más los viera jugando con ellas y los peluches, pero tampoco podía decir mucho a su favor cuando Hiccup tenía razón.

Así, a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar su derrota, siguiendo a su amigo a la mesa donde las niñas ya los esperaban y fingiendo que lo obligaban a base de chantajes cuando comenzaron a servir la comida y las bebidas en los platos de plástico que había en la mesa redonda.

Mientras se preguntaba como las niñas podían entretenerse jugando a algo tan absurdo como "tomar el té", ellas comenzaron con la plática de que habían hecho en la semana. Merida respondió que los primeros días fueron difíciles porque tuvo que ir a cazar sola al bosque y se encontró en el camino con unos fantasmas a lo que Rapunzel le respondió que ella también tuvo una semana terrible con tantos duendes cambiando los caminos que solía usar para llegar a casa.

Pronto Hiccup se unió al advertirles que debían andar con cuidado porque últimamente la gente hablaba de un dragón que bloqueaba las cuevas donde podían encontrar anillos y collares, y al final Jack se unió sin mucho esfuerzo al ponerles como solución el ver a un mago llamado Merlín que podía solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara con chasquear los dedos, hacer pociones o menear su varita de un lado a otro.

—Pero ¿has podido hablar con él? — Rapunzel lo miró con curiosidad mientras Hiccup llenaba la taza de plástico de su compañero con malteada de vainilla y Jack negaba con la cabeza con decepción.

—No, es un mago muy ocupado. Sólo pueden hablar con él los guerreros más fuertes.

—¿Y tú no eres un guerrero? — Merida lo miró sorprendida al tiempo que tomaba una galleta del plato de plástico y se servía otra.

—No, no. Yo soy un aprendiz de mago y mi objetivo es ser más poderoso que Merlín.

—Eso es tan genial, yo también quiero ser una maga. No, mejor una hechicera, de las que curan— Rapunzel sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Entonces yo seré un guerrero— Hiccup levantó la taza verde de plástico con orgullo, seguido de Merida que secundó la emoción.

—¡Y yo una arquera!

—¡Juntos derrumbaremos el malvado reinado de Merlín y el dragón!

—¡SÍ!

Los cuatro chocaron sus tazas, volcando las malteadas en sus estómagos e ignorando la mirada confundida de la profesora a cargo que se preguntaba en que momento la historia había dado tal giro que ahora su posible salvación era la mayor amenaza del reino.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Trabajo en equipo_

—¿No están emocionados, chicos?

—Eres el único que está emocionado, Eros.

—Jack, no puedes decir eso cuando eres el único que tiene la bandera del edificio de exposiciones.

—Hiccup, la envidia no es buena.

—¡No te tengo envidia!

Rapunzel sonrió al ver que los niños parecían más alegres ahora que también estaba Jackson, el hermano gemelo de Jack, y Eros, el vecino de los hermanos, que ahora discutían sobre quien debía llevar la bandera y ninguno parecía ganar la discusión.

—Bien, si no la llevo yo, la va a llevar Hic— Jack lanzó la bandera a donde el castaño apenas pudo tomarla sin tirarla.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es igual a si te la quedas porque son equipo!

—¡Niños! Si no bajan los vamos a dejar en el autobús y se van a perder el tour.

Y por arte de magia, la discusión de los pequeños se terminó con la horrible amenaza que su profesora les soltaba como una bomba. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin caerse, alcanzando al grupo formado por su salón y caminaron en orden durante los primeros cinco minutos del recorrido, antes de que la zona interactiva de experimentos los atrajera como imán al metal y no tardaron en separarse del grupo con uno de los supervisores cuidándolos de lejos.

—¡Miren esto! — Jackson señaló la bicicleta que tenía una escala de focos frente a ella y un letrero que dejaba las reglas de funcionamiento más claras que el agua —¡Tenemos que pedalear para generar energía!

—¡Como lo que hicieron con Frankenstein! — Hiccup se puso en el pedal izquierdo y Merida en el derecho, ambos comenzando a mover los pedales con sus manos lo más rápido que podían mientras Rapunzel se subía al asiento y ponía las suyas en el manubrio en un intento de transmitirle su energía al aparato como en las películas.

—¡Miren eso de allá!

Hiccup dejó de mover el pedal cuando aceptó la derrota de sólo encender un foco y señaló en dirección a un juego que tenía una explicación del proceso que llevaban los minerales, donde podían tomar cascos, palas y adentrarse en un elevador que los llevaría a tierras bajas donde se encontraban los tesoros.

—¡Vamos! ¡Las riquezas nos esperan! — Jack corrió junto a sus amigos, todos apoderándose de los cascos y sólo Merida, Jackson y Eros alcanzando una pala de plástico para trabajar. Llegaron a donde estaba el elevador y su guía, una joven que llevaba casco igual que ellos, y les abría las puertas mientras iba hablando sobre la profundidad de la tierra, las precauciones que debían tomar y el trabajo arduo que realizaba la gente para procesar las piedras en energía o algo así.

Al llegar, se dividieron en equipos. Merida y Rapunzel estaban a cargo de echar el carbón en la enorme caja de proceso, Jack y Hiccup se ocupaban de las palancas que subían las piedras y Jackson y Eros se encargaban de palear el producto a una canastilla que iría al exterior.

Claro que nada terminó como esperaban cuando Jackson le prestó su pala a Rapunzel y por hacerse el valiente tomó las rocas hirviendo, le dio un coma y murió. A Eros le tomó varias cachetadas poder revivir a su amigo para que todos pudieran evacuar la planta y dejar el material de plástico en el estante de donde lo habían agarrado.


End file.
